


[PODFIC] Not Marble, nor the Gilded Monuments

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Bucky has unkind thoughts about himself, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Healing, Lingerie, M/M, Make Up, Mentions of dissociation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Some Light Sexual Content, Touch-Starved, a fic as soft as cotton, body acceptance, body image issues, handjobs, make up and lingerie as self expression and self exploration, mentions of memory issues, the unbearable lightness of love, unhealthy thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: It’s no less than he deserves, but it doesn’t make it any easier, every time he looks in a mirror and sees the Asset staring back.When Steve turns him around, he shakes, afraid for a brief, bright moment that none of it will have made any difference; that he will look for humanity and still find a monster in return. But Steve stands by him and he is reminded that Steve is brave every day. So for him, Bucky can be brave too; he thinks, he will never earn any grace by being a coward.Bucky looks up and meets his own eyes.*A story of how Bucky Barnes learns to love himself again and how Steve shows him the way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[PODFIC] Not Marble, nor the Gilded Monuments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Marble, nor the Gilded Monuments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676060) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



[[PODFIC] Not Marble, nor the Gilded Monuments](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RIBsbJlZ_HZgyoHUDNthdshtXgzbxFOr)


End file.
